Swim Suits
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Short drabble based on the upcoming swimming lessons. Blaine watches Kurt in his swimsuits during swimming lessons, and decides that he need Kurt to himself for just a short second.


Blaine held his breath as he tried to suppress a giggle. He could hear Kurt's wet steps over the floor, and as soon as he saw him pass the corner Blaine grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the supply closet of the dressing room. They almost slipped and Blaine had to catch Kurt from falling down because of the water dripping from their soaked bodies, a squeal escaping Kurt's lips from the shock.

"Blaine, what are you doing? We should be out there. Doing ridiculous water games," Kurt hissed at him, clearly knowing that they shouldn't be too loud or they would get in trouble.

"I know. I'll be out in a minute. I just wanted you to myself first," Blaine smirked, and felt his fingers slip over the wet skin of Kurt's shoulder blade.

"We're gonna get into trouble," Kurt whispered, but Blaine could hear that he was softening up as Kurt let his hands around his back to let their wet chests meet.

Their wet clothes were cold and clammy between them, and Blaine played with the thought of sneaking his hand under Kurt's shirt, but not wanting to push his luck too far - kidnapping him into a supply closet during class was already far too much than what Kurt would usually be up for.

Kurt's hair was dripping, and a drop was running down his temple. His cheeks were rosy, and his eyes sparkling in the dark, making Blaine feel like they were illuminating the closet for them, and he couldn't restrain himself anymore.

Blaine's raised his chin a little and let his lips clasp against Kurt's, a taste of chlorined water and raspberry. Kurt's warm, surprised breath gasped into his mouth before he got the notion and let his lips work slowly with Blaine's.

To Blaine's pleasant surprise Kurt let his hands run up his back, pressing them even closer together, as his soft lips raised their speed, and Blaine could feel him pressing his hips closer, the wet swim shorts the only thing to separate their crotches - Blaine not really sure it was a good idea as they were supposed to go out and face their friends as quickly as possible.

"Let's do this some time," Kurt whispered under his breath as he let their lips break apart, his fingers tangled into Blaine's wet curls, and his breathing trying to get steady after the kiss.

"Do what? Go swimming together?" Blaine asked a little confused, his head still spinning from Kurt's lips and touch.

"No," Kurt giggled and shook his head, their foreheads leaned together, making them share their inhaling.

"Blaine. Do you wanna... do you wanna shower with me? Some day?" Kurt asked, suddenly sounding incredibly shy and insecure, his eyes flickering nervously between Blaine's.

Only thing was that Blaine had no idea what he was nervous about. Butterflies spread through his veins, and he felt heat rise from his neck and up his face and ears, unable to stop a grin spread widely over his face.

"Yeah. I would love that," he replied, feeling an urge to kiss Kurt's nose, happy to see that Kurt returned his grin while exhaling relieved.

"Then... let's do it. Some day," Kurt agreed, before they heard a noise outside the door, and they crept closer together in the corner trying hard not to giggle as they heard Finn calling for them in the dressing room.

They could hear him walk around at the other end of the dressing room, probably checking the showers. Why isn't he leaving? Blaine thought annoyed.

He knew that this was wrong, and he usually never stepped out of line in school. He wa a good student who followed the rules and showed up to his classes. But when he had seen Kurt like that; his hair messy, cheeks flushed, his graceful movements in the water - and the clothes. The wet t-shirt and shorts clinging to his body, showing every depth and move of his muscles, leaving very little to the imagination.

Even though they had actually had sex they had never been naked together; they had kept their shirts on as the least, and this only fueled his imagination even more, and now he couldn't stop picturing how it would feel to have Kurt's wet body pressed against his own - pictures that only grew more vivid after Kurt's proposal of them showering together.

But he couldn't just have ignored that, he had needed to have Kurt to himself for just a second. If nothing else at least just to hug him, kiss him and tell him that he looked gorgeous.

But now they were squeezed close together in the corner of a tiny supply closet, and it was starting to sink in that this was probably the worst idea he had ever had.

"We need to go back out, Blai -" Kurt started to rationalize, but Blaine rushed up a hand to cover his mouth so Finn wouldn't hear them.

"Shhh," Blaine whispered nervous and excited to know that if they got caught it would be bad. He already knew that by now the others would know that they had snuck off together, and Santana would already have comic with a witty, devious comment, with a tint of truth, about what they were doing - fortunately people usually waved off her mean remarks.

He listened carefully, tried figuring out if Finn was planning on leaving any time soon.

Out of nowhere Blaine felt the tip of Kurt's tongue trace up his fingers, making Blaine do a startled jump. That wasn't exactly helping - if anything it was making the situation much harder to come by.

Finn called out for Kurt one more time followed by complete silence, only broken by the sound of their breathing. After a moment that felt like it lasted forever they could hear his footsteps slowly disappearing towards the door.

The second the door closed in the dressing room Kurt's hand hurried to the door handle, but Blaine quickly stopped him before he opened.

"I… don't think I can go out there right now," he declared embarrassed, hoping that it was dark enough for Kurt to not see him blushing.

"What do you mean you ca - oooooh," Kurt burst out when it hit him was going on. Blaine watched as his face went from confused to enlightened to… what was that?

Kurt bit his lower lip and looked around as if to make sure they actually were alone. Yeah, we are all alone, Blaine thought, immediately trying to figure out how to work himself out of the mess. What was it Sam had said? Dead kittens?

"Listen… why don't you go back out and pretend nothing happened, and then I'll come back out as soon as I'm… cooled off," Blaine offered, figuring that would be the best solution in this moment of crime.

He wanted to stretch out his hand and touch Kurt. Just feel his soft skin against his fingertips - but he was sure that any kind of interaction with Kurt right now would only be the wrong way to take it.

In the middle of his stream of thoughts Blaine hadn't even noticed Kurt moving closer, but now that he realized that Kurt was so close they almost touched his brain fogged.

"But… what if I'd much rather stay here?" Kurt asked, his voice suddenly drastically changed.

He let his face close to Blaine's, so close that it was way too hard to breath, and Blaine had a feeling that Kurt was about to push his own limits extremely, and he wanted to be able to see as little of Blaine as possible when it happened so he wouldn't chicken out.

"Kurt, you'll get into trouble. This was a stupid idea," Blaine gulped, ridiculously halfhearted and so easy for Kurt to see through.

But he really would be in problems, and Blaine didn't want to be the reason for that - Kurt had been in problems enough already for his senior year.

"We can sneak out and go to my house? No one is home until later," Kurt whispered breathily against Blaine's cheek before he let his lips meet the skin, Blaine sure he was about to explode - extremely grateful for how baggy his swim shorts were.

The closet felt like it was shrinking and Blaine could swear that the temperature was sky rocketing. For a second he considered grabbing Kurt, turn him around and push him against the wall so he could kiss him forcefully; but he had to maintain focus.

"They'll give us detention for ditching or something. We can't just stay away from the rest of the lesson," Blaine forced himself to saying, feeling Kurt move closer, their damp skin meeting and his fingers out of control rushing to Kurt's hips.

Kurt let his hands up, so his fingers could caress down Blaine's neck and over his bare chest, a chill running down his spine and his hips jerking forward making Kurt smile knowingly.

"I don't wanna force you to do it, of course I wouldn't. I just don't care. I never had detention in my life, and I don't think one time would hurt - if it's to be with you."

He leaned in and moved his head to slowly let his lips trace lightly over Blaine's, making Blaine struggle to keep breathing and for a second he considered grabbing Kurt's hand to lead it down his shorts - or just on the outside. He just needed some sort of friction.

"Then we could shower together. I'd much rather do that," Kurt said and let his eyes penetrate Blaine's, and he couldn't stop himself anymore.

Blaine's hands flew to the back of Kurt's head and forced their lips to meet, Kurt oh so willing accepting the kiss with open mouth, welcoming in Blaine's tongue while his hands slid onto the lower of Blaine's back, letting his fingertips down the line of his shorts, pressing their hard cocks against each other.

They were both heaving for air into each other's mouth, and Blaine was nearly afraid that his strong grip on Kurt's wet locks was hurting him, but it didn't seem like it mattered.

"Please Blaine - let's just ditch. Just one time," Kurt panted against his lips between kisses, and Blaine let his hand trace down to take a firm grip around Kurt's ass, while Kurt pressed him up against the wall so forcefully that something fell off the shelf behind them.

"Okay, let's - I want you so bad right now," Blaine burst out, and moved his head to kiss Kurt cheek, ear, neck, lightly letting his teeth scratch over the gentle flesh, nearly squealing when he felt Kurt's hand on his the outside of his shorts rubbing up and down his dick, making all blood leave his brain and rush for his crotch.

Kurt stopped abruptly, stepping away and shaking his head like there was something he needed to remember.

"Okay. Let's… let's go to my place. But then we have to stop now… I can't drive like this -" he thrust out with hard breathing, his voice eager and nervous.

"Cool. Let's hurry before anyone comes into the dressing room and sees us," Blaine agreed and waited for his head to clear so they could get out of the supply closet, only now realizing the irony of them actually hiding in a closet.

They hurried to change, Blaine unable to avoid stealing glances over his shoulder at Kurt as he pulled off his wet swim clothes even though they had agreed to keep their backs on each other in dressing room at all times. Even when he couldn't see anything but his back he looked so damn sexy - all of his muscles perfectly sculpted, his ass so firm and perfect, even his hair was perfect despite them having been under water only half an hour ago.

As soon as they were both dressed and had their stuff packed up their took each other's hands and ran tiptoeing down the hall so they could escape to the freedom of the parking lot. The second they were by their cars Blaine knew that they had to part - at least for some minutes to drive to Kurt's house, so he grabbed around Kurt's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Come on, Blaine, before someone sees us and we have to make excuses," Kurt objected, but Blaine let his hands up to cup his face, and kiss him tenderly, softly, and he could feel that he had caught Kurt completely off guard.

"I just wanted to do that first. I'll see you there." He let his thumb caress Kurt's cheek for a moment, staring into his eyes, letting them fill him with their beauty and the way Kurt smiled breathless, lost for words, spreading through him like a summer breeze.

"Yes. Let's do this," Kurt muttered baffled and returned his kiss before he walked to his own car.


End file.
